


The Greatest Video Game Love Story Ever (18+)

by I_write_stories_XD



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Five Nights at Freddy's, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Balloons, Cheating, Crack Relationships, Dildos, F/M, Gay Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Orgy, Pining, Pizza, Resurrection, Smut, Swearing, Wands, relationships, this isn't serious guys don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_stories_XD/pseuds/I_write_stories_XD
Summary: This is a smut fanfic of Five Nights at Freddy’s, Sonic, and Pokemon. After a month of reading cringey fanfics from the safety of our own homes due to quarantine driving us out of our minds, some of us had the idea of writing our own based on what we read. This fanfic parodies some of our favorites, like My Immortal and Sonic High School (complete with cringey author’s notes!). All characters are 18 or older, and there are badly-written sex scenes and many swears everwhere, but that’s probably not as important as how mind-numblingy dumb this whole fanfic will be.Like the responsible student I am, I did this instead of doing my homework. Enjoy.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Bulbasaur, Foxy (Five Night's at Freddy's)/Miles "Tails" Prower, Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Sonic the Hedgehog, Freddy Fazbear/Pikachu, Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie, Sonic the Hedgehog/Pikachu, Vampire Potter/Balloon Boy
Kudos: 6





	1. An Unlikely Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: plz dont tell my mommy im writing this my friend peer pressured me to do it or else he wouldn’t let me go his bar mitzvah :(

It was 10 in the evening when the lovely couple Sonic and Pikachu walked into Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. 10pm was the best time for them to go on their date because there weren’t any annoying kids around to ruin their time together. The two literal mascots for their respective franchises were very popular with kids, but Sonic and Pikachu knew they needed their time alone together.  
They sat their cartoon asses down at a table when Freddy Fazbear himself walked in with their meal, a pizza with chili dogs and Berries on top. He was wearing a tight maid outfit, hoping a special someone would notice.  
That special someone was Pikachu. Every since Freddy’s plastic blue eyes met with Pikachu’s soulless beady ones months ago, he was head over heels in love with the little yellow mouse. He imagined what his life would be like with such a cute Pokemon by his side. On the not so noticeable side, thinking about Pikachu always gave him an electrifyingly electronic erection, but he didn’t actually get one. He would if he had a weewee, but the fact that he doesn’t have a weewee is probably the reason why he doesn’t have a fucking girlfriend. He would do anything for him; no matter what, Freddy Malgonaso Hauphenshlaughtemn Fazbear the 69th had to have his Pikachu!  
Freddy the hentai maid batted his eyelashes at Pikachu, but glared at Sonic, who glared back with the heat of that one droplet of boiling water that accidentally splashes onto your arm while you’re cooking but you don’t feel it until seconds later. Sonic kept glaring while shoving his fat face full of pizza, and Fazfuck was glaring so hard that he almost tripped over while walking away, accidentally flashing his new silk panties with prints of Chica’s face on them. Probably stole them from her so he could impress his one true love.  
Pikachu noticed and went “fufufu”, clearly amused by this mishap. Sonic finished his pizza and said to his Pokemon boyfriend “I’m going to the bathroom, these chilly dog pizzas aren’t sitting right.” Pikachu nodded with a flirty “chuuuuuuu~” as he stuffed his face full of Pecha Berries. Sonic sped off to the bathroom and took a huge dump. Like man was it huge. His hedgehog shit stunk up the whole place like dude it was so bad I think he has a problem.  
Sonic got out of the stall and went to the sink to wash his hands (like what y’all should be doing so COVID-19 doesn’t kill any more people >:(((((( ), but from the corner of his eye, he saw Freddy Freaker himself, changing out of his now stretched-out tearing-at-the-seams maid dress that he borrowed from Raymond Animal Crossing. Boy did Sonic have a few words for this bitch ass bear!


	2. O Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: alright guys coast is clear, my parents went out for the day buying our weekly supply of paper towels so i have all day to write this super cool fanfic! I’m so excited! I’m even more excited about how many people my parents are going to piss off bc they’re buying all the paper towels! Wooooooo screw parentS!

“Saw you lookin’ up my man today, Fatbear!” shouted Sonic across the bathroom. “Why don’t you just give up you rusty old bot, Pikachu is mine! He has been mine for 3 years!”  
“Not too late for him to change his mind about you!” shouted Freddy back, a twinge of static in his angry voice. “He could do soooooo much better than you, you scrawny lil thing!”  
This really angered Sonic. Then he thought of just the thing that would really hit Freddy right in the nuts and bolts.  
“Well guess what you FUCK,” chuckled the blue spiky animal. “I’m pROPOSING to Pikachu! Tonight! Right here in your pizzeria! And you can’t do anything about it!” he said while giving him the finger.  
Freddy’s heart dropped like a vase accidentally knocked over by someone’s elbow in the middle of the night, which would spill soil and porcelain everywhere and just make a huge mess. If this was actually true, if Sonic were to propose to Pikachu this very night, he would lose Pikachu forever. This can’t happen. That will NEVER happen!!!! Thought Freddy in his microchip brain.  
“Well you know what I have to say to THaT!”  
Fredddy pulled out a gun and shot Sonic right in the face.  
He kinda expected gold rings to pop out of his ass or wherever they came from whenever Sonic dies. Then he could sell those rings and buy himself that Ferrari he always wanted. But there were no rings. Only blood and brain matter. Freddy gasped. Freddy actually committed a murder. He killed Sonic the Hedgehog.  
Freddy picked up the dead video game icon and headed straight for the nearest exit, but when he opened the door, he saw nothing but hills of sand.  
“Oh silly me!” he laughed. “I’m actually in the newest Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria located in Saudi Arabia! How did I not know this?” How did he not know this.  
In a panic, he dragged whatever was left of his blue carcass all around the halls. Even though he was Freddy Fazbear and he practically lives in this place, he got so lost he basically painted the entire floor in Sonic’s blood. Another word for he was just wasting his time getting lost in his own stupid fuckin house.  
He finally made it into a mysterious, narrow room filled with computer monitors and dropped Sonic’s body off right there.  
“Good riddance you lil shit,” whispered Freddy as he walked out the door.


	3. Two foxes one pizzeria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: guysss you wouldnt never believe this, the saddest thing happened to me today!!!! I was reading the reviews for this fanfic and someone said “this is so stupid, go back to preschool nerd” and it made me cry SO HARD!!!! I even cried about it wile playing hotline miami 2 and i know im supposed to be a big kid and play hotline miami 2 without crying but it JSUT MADE ME REALLY SAD OK?????? I better not see one of those comments again or imma call the police on you!!!

Pikachu quietly finished his pizza while looking for Sonic, who he hasn’t seen in an hour. It was now 11pm, and he was getting bored. So bored that he began licking the pizza sauce off of the plate. But this plate was different, it looked like it was in the shape of two mounds. It looked like a red metal butt. Pikachu sniffed it, but it smelled like pizza so he thought it wasn’t weird and kept licking it clean.  
Meanwhile Foxy stomped around the dark halls, looking for his ass. “Yar, where’s me booty?!” his voice echoed throughout the corridors. “Me literal booty, I need that back! How am i supposed to sit on Bonnie’s beautiful face during our alone times without it?!”  
Foxy wasn’t the only fox in the room. Hiding behind a corner, Tails was holding a camera and filming the scene. He wanted to pitch a new paranormal ghost tv show on the Discovery channel but this was different because it would be about creepy ass restaurants that used animatronics. He already did a review on Chuck E Cheese before they all decided to close down or something, and now he was in Freddy Fazbear’s Fuckhouse, the real deal.  
Tails was looking through the camera lens on his camera when he spotted the most hottest fox he’s ever seen. Foxy’s long, exposed legs and his prominent rusty snout caught his attention. Tails has finally found the perfect mate! After years of surfing dating sites, he’s failed to get a mate because he never realized living in your mom’s basement for 10 years eating nothing but chips wouldn’t get him any puss. But now, the only time he actually left his house, he finally found the one for him! He was overjoyed and his tails involuntarily started twirling, lifting him off the ground.  
Apparently his tails made the sound of a thousand helicopters because they scared the shit out of Foxy, who snapped his neck 360 degrees to look his way.  
“Who’s thar?!” he called out. “Someone spyin’ on me? Do ye have my glorious metal butt?!” This outcry suddenly had Tails drop himself to the ground. Foxy was still alert after all this, so he scampered off like a rat when you turn on the light and it scampers away. Tails’s heart dropped lower than his balls. So close.


	4. The Base of your Friend’s penis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: whyyy do so much of you hate my story????? You’re all just jealous that i can write better than you!!! I’m in AP language and i’m only like 10! Don’t believe me you can F OFFF!!!!!!

But Sonic and Pikachu weren’t the only ones hanging out at the pisseria this late at night past their bedtimes. Espio was there too. He was sulking and eating hot chip all by himself cuz hes a loser. Also because that one time he fucked Rouge in the ass, he apparently didnt know she had some sort of disease. Now he has itchy ball problems like that loser sonic. But at least he got laid before him, so HA!  
He was also tired from having to take care of Rouge’s baby with him for the day because taking care of babies is hard you guyssssss. He could barely keep his eye open and he knocked over his glass of mountain dew, which spilled all over the floor.  
Luckily, a Bulbasaur waitress noticed the mess and walked over to it. She was holding a towel in one hand and plates in the other, even though there was no other guests but Pikachu, Sonic, and Espio. She began wiping the towel on the spilled mountain Dew when she looked up and saw Espio’s handsome golden eyes. The Bulbasaur was instantly swept off her feet (but not really because tripping on the job would get her fired, whether she was tripping literally or figuratively). Also she noticed how he constantly scratched at his diseased balls, and the view was so nice from down there where she was standing that she might have gotten an erection but she’s a girl so she didn’t get one you sick FUCK >:(  
Espio looked down on the Bulbasaur and growled “What you looking at? I got a woman at home.” He said this as he scratched his nutshack feverishly, if only he had gone to the doctor like he said he would, but instead he went to Round 1 and spent $100 there just to stand in one place and use the crane game to get cute plushies from Japan but he never got any because those machines are rigged af.  
Bulbasaur looked down and walked away, sad that she wouldn’t get that hot chameleon dong tonight. She went to the bathroom and wiped her hands on a discarded pair of possibly contaminated silk panties with prints of Chica’s face on them, but she didn’t care. She probably should care. That’s gross.


	5. He’s immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: heyyyy don’t tell my parents this either, but it’s 11pm at night right now and i’m STILL writing this!! Can you be leiver it? Its like having a sleep over except ican’t have anyone over due to the big bad virus, i’m not even supposed to be up this like i’m like 7! Hahaha im such a rebel!

“Ugh, this job sucks donkey dick.” It was 12am when Harry “Vampire” Potter slumped down on the chair of the nightguard’s office. This was his fifth day on the job, but that doesn’t mean he enjoyed the four days before it.   
After his last threeway with Draco Malfoy and Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way, his relationship with the other two soured because it took him like 20 minutes to put a condom on because he thought the were balloons and the others tried to stop him from blowing all of them up. He was done with Hogwards so he moved to Saudi Arabia and got hired at Freddy Fucker’s Pizzeria, the only job around here.   
Vampire flipped off the monitors, but little did his dumb ass know that he was all alone in his office with no one around that would be offended by his gesture. He clearly wasn’t born for the night life because right away he began drifting off to sleep. Until he heard whispers down the hall.  
“Wait you want us to do what?” whispered the voice of a concerned woman. Vampire poked his head out the door even though he’s not supposed to because this is Five Nights at Freddys and we all know you’ll get your head ripped off if you stick your head out the doors.  
“I said I want you to gather all the Pokemon in the building!” bellowed a large man wearing a red jacket. It was Eggman himself! And standing before him were a man and a woman with weird looking hair. It was Jessica and Jameson from Team Rocket!  
“What are those three freaks doing here?” questioned Vampire even though he was a freak himself.  
“I need all the Pokemon so I can use this new invention I made so that they would all fall in love with me!” boasted Eggman as he twirled a pink laser gun in his hand. It looked like he bought it from Claire’s or something because it looked gay as shit.  
“That’s an odd request,” said James, scratching his unnaturally blue hair that he overdyed to the point that it looked unhealthy but he does it anyway because he still thinks it’s the 90s and he does 90s trends in excess because he can.  
“But don’t you remember our deal?” Eggman reminded them. He then pulled out two whole bags of crack. Jessie and James gasped. So did Vampire, because how in the world did he get so much crack.  
“Okay! It’s a deal!” shouted Jessie as they set out to find the Pokemon in the restaurant. Eggman chrotled to himself. “Finally I’ll have a whole harem of Pokemon so I don’t feel bad about myself for being an ugly, lonely fuck! This plan is absolutely perfect!” He then walked down the dark hall singing So Need A Cute Girl (https://youtu.be/VR1kZnhuM3I) because he was that lonely and sad in real life irl.  
“That was weird,” sighed Vampire. “Well back to my boring old job.” He pulled himself back into the room right before Bonne was going to grab his head and crack it open like an egg for his omellete.  
But before Vampire could sit back down, he noticed a pool of blood under the table. He looked under it and saw the rotting corpse of a blue hedgehog.  
Vampire gasped dramatically. “What in the frick is that?!” He dragged the body right out from under there and observed it observedly. Then he smiled a smile that meant many clever thoughts were going through his head even though it was probably just one thought because he still a dumb bitch.  
He pulled out the Necronomicon and opened it before him. Then he pulled out his phone to record his necromancy onto Instagram Live, so that hopefully Draco and Ebony would see it and let him back into their fuck circle again.  
“By the powers of Satan and Danny Devito,” moaned Vampire, “I grant life back into this hedgehog!”  
The body began levitating and then convulsing like it was a video game character glitching out of control and no-clipping all over the place except this probably would happen since Sonic is a game character whoops did i spoil who it was sowwy guys uwu.  
Sonic flopped onto the floor before Vampire, who was smiling like a dog who just passed gas. Maybe Vampire was passing gas. Because he was that happy.  
“It worked! It really worked!” he clapped his hands like an annoying fangirl. “Tell me, what’s your name little hedgehog?”  
Sonic did his default kickflicp backflip thing “Sonic’s the name, speed’s my-” but then he paused and looked around. “Where’s Fazbear? Where did he go?”  
“Why are you looking for Freddy Fazbear?” wondered Vampire, cocking his head like a kitten.  
“Because he shot me in the face! Because I was gonna propose to Pikachu and he really likes Pikachu and didn’t like the fact taht I would propose to him!” Sonic gasped like in the The Scream painting. “Who knows what that sick bastard could be doing to him???”


	6. Meowth buys a pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: okokokokokokok guys this ones’ dedicated to my cat because he went hunting this morning and caught a rat outside! It was sooooooo cute i showed it to my mom and she screamed and told me to throw it away. Well if she’s not gonna appreciate my cat’s hunting skills, I still will by writing this chapter for him!

A Meowth walks into the pizzeria and says, “gotta any pizza for a cute cat like me?”  
Bulbasaur sighed. This is the fifth time this week he’s done this. She throws him a single slice of anchovy pizza and it hits him right in the face. Since it came straight out of the oven, he got 2nd degree burns but he was smiling regardless.  
“Thanks toots!”, Meowth called back. “See ya tomorrow then!” and then he walked out of the pizzeria the end


	7. Vampire Voyeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (SMUT BEGINS HERE, COVER YOUR EyES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: lol i just shit myself

Pikachu now felt genuinely worried about his hubby and future fuckboy-to-be Sonic so he leaped off his seat and went looking for him. He sped down the halls, but slipped on all the trails of blood Freddy so carelessly left behind, which made him travel around even faster. He didn’t know it was Sonic’s blood, thank goodness.  
The little yellow Pokemon crashed head-first into a supply closet, knocking over a box on a high shelf. Inside spilled out a multitude of suspiciously phallic props, and one could see that the box itself was labeled in glitter pens “FOR USE FOR ADULT MIDNIGHT BACHELOR/BACHELORETTE STRIPPER PARTIES ONLY”.  
Freddy was also in that same closet, rocking back and forth in distress because he just straight up killed Sonic. Pikachu noticed him and walked up to him cautiously.  
“Pika?” he inquired in a concerned tone. Although Freddy didn’t hear concern, only lust, since being alone in a closet with his long-time crush made his berries dingle.  
“Uhhhh hi Pikachu,” Freddy whimpered. “What brings you here?” Then suddenly he remembered that thing he just did that doesn’t need to be repeated because i dont want to. “Actually no, you should stay away from me…” he sighed as he shuffled backwards a little. “I just did something very bad, but if I told you, you’d never love me!”  
Pika turned around, looking for a way to console him. He picked up one of the animatronic dildos and handed it to him, oblivious as to what it actually was.  
Freddy’s eyes lit up like really bright lightbulbs because that’s literally what they are. “W-where did you get that?!” he stammered, his face getting so heated like when my Macbook makes that whirring sound when it’s being overworked and I have to turn it off for a while so it doesn’t fucking explode, which was what Freddy was about to do.  
Pikachode smiled warmly as he held the robot weewee in his hands, eyeing Freddy’s crotch to see where to put it, although that’s kind of a creepy thing to do Pikachump. He noticed how there was a USB port on Freddy’s donger area, so he lifted up the contraption and slammed it right in place and it fit! Wow! Freddy finally grew a huge schlong just like that! Now people don’t have to call him a pussy anymore!  
“Y-you like what you s-s-see?” Freddy tried to flirt, although he was too nervous of a bitch boy to deliver the line correctly. Pikachu was still curious as to what was happening so he pulled out the robo dickdo and slammed it right back in. He did this over and over rapidly just to fuck with Fredboy. Literally. He literally got fucked in his USB port with a USB dingdong.   
This is probably not how sex works but Freddy was moaning and whining like an idiot anyway because such contact with his beloved Poke-fuck-bucket was better than he ever imagined. He finally felt so sexy that he squealed really loud and it could be heard from my house (and I actually heard it!) and his body convulsed and a few sparks even came out of all his crevices. Some even landed on Pikachu but he was an Electric-type so it had no effect on him.  
“Hehehehehehuehuehueuhee I really enjoyed that,” sighed Freddy as Pikachu climbed up his chest and nuzzlled into it. “But aren’t you with Sonic? What about him?” Freddy asked even though he didn’t give two shits about his romantic rival and he couldn’t give five shits more because he was dead and out of the picture. Pikachu gave him a sly smile, and Frederick knew he was quite a kinky bitch, but he was his to keep forever.  
Freddy looked back at the weird thingy lying across the room that he just copulated with passionately. “Hey Pikabitch,” he said with a smirk. “Would you like to spend more time with me?”  
Meanwhile Vampire was still in his office, but he called Balloon Boy over because he was his new boyfriend. At least he had fun with balloons during their funny fun times and he wouldn’t ridicule Vampire about it, not like Draco and Ebony would. Balloon Bitch sat in Vampire’s lap as they watched the monitors together.  
“Are you seeing this shit Balloon Boy?” Vampire asked as he pointed at the screen where they could see Freddy facefuckin Pikachu with one of the robo dingdongers like a real champ, a reall epic pogchamp if you will, a true dudebro stud buckaroo.  
“Yeah, not something you see every day,” replied Balloon Boy, but both of their peepees were getting big because of the hot action they were witnessing.  
“Hey vampire aren’t you a wizard or something?” Balloon Boy looked up at him lustfully.  
“Yeah but I left that life behind because it was full of the pain and mistakes and interactions with people who JUST DON’T UNDERSTANd ME,” cried Vampire as he dramatically put his hand on his forehead like one of those actors although the way he did it was pretty cringe bro.  
“I thought you promimsed you’d get a nice big wand for me,” Balloon Boy cooed as he rubbed his fat ass on Vampire’s “wand”, hoping he would pull it out and show him some good old magic if ya know what i mean huehuehuehuehuehue.  
“Oh yeah sure it’s right here,” and Vampire reached into his pants and pulled out ajn exact replica of Professor Slugworth’s wand that he got from Universal Studios. He thought it was pretty cool and that Balloon Baby would like it. Vampire handed it to Boy Balloon, who just took it and looked all disappointed. “What,” said Vampire as he saw his boyfriend get all sulky and shit. “It’s nothing,” said Balls Boy as he pouted while still sitting on Vampire’s thicc thighs.


	8. Bulbasaur’s a certified health professional i swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMIN ME HATERS!!!!!! If i had a quarter for all the bad comments i got i’d be able to buy myself that guitar i always wanted for my birthday which might be a good thing but ITS NOT BECAUSE THAT MEANS I HAVE TOO MANY BAD COMMIENTS. U r all so mean to me waaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bulbasaur was still in the bathroom huffing Chica’s panties when she heard a grunt in one of the bathroom stalls (she was in the men’s room but don’t blame her ok she can’t read). She looked at one of the stalls since none of them could lock properly in the first place and guess who she saw! It was Espio, facing the toilet with his hand moving back and forth making Bulbasour think he was doing what she thought he was doing. But shee looked at a better angle to find that he was only scratching his infected ballsack like always.  
Bulbasuck reached out with her vines and tapped Espeepee’s shoulder, making him gasp and turn around, covering his nuts.  
“Uhhh, don’t mind me!” he yelped. “I was just taking care of something here.” But Bulbatits saw how his ballsack was all red and stuff from how much he scratched at it, so she knew she had to do something.  
Bulbawhore pushed Espio’s shoulders so that he would sit down on the toilet, just like how one would gently push down a cat to make him sit down. Espeener was a lil confused, but she carried on. More vines came out of her asshole and surrounded the purple lizard, descending down to his weiner. They wrapped themselves around his whole peepee and balls, which felt mysteriously cool to him like an IcyHot pack or something idk i’ve never used one.  
The vines kept writhing around his cockpit as Espio squirmed like a worm on a string, but little did he know Bulbous Sore was working her Grass-type powers to heal his nuts while giving him a lil something something. Finally she knew she was done when she unveiled his dickens from her vines to see that it was covered in Miracle Whip. This “Miracle Whip” was a mixture of Espi’s vanilla frosting cream cheese glue sundae salad dressing supreme and Bulbasaur’s healing juices, which faded away quickly to reveal a dick’n’balls with healthy skin!  
“Wow! Thanks bulbaslut!” exclaimed Espio as he stood up again. “Now I don’t have to keep paying for that prescription cream that was only making it worse! I’d better call my doctor rigth away that my ball problems are gone and that he can go FUCK himself for calling me a diseased-balls-bitch!” He glanced over at a sultry-looking Bulbacunt, who eyed him with admiration. “Maybe I should return the favor next time,” he winked at her as he walked out of the bathroom. Bulby sighed, glad that she helped someone today.


	9. Sonic used Rebound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OMG guys wow! I can’t believe i’ve come so far in this story! It’s only one chapter left after this so you’re all free from this pain- i mean finished with the fanfic! Man what am I gonna do after this lolooololol

“P-Pikachu? Honey??” said Sonic like a sad little bitch as Pikachu’s eyes widened at his actual boyfriend laying on the ground. Pikapunch gave him a solemn look like a dog who was definitely guilty of pissing all over the carpet.  
“Piiiiii…” sighed Pikachu, which may translate to “it’s not what it looks like” in Pokemon but no one actually understood him. Especially not Sonic, who got up to stomp on his feet like a kid throwing a tantrum at a grocery story.  
“I CAN”T BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!” screamed Sanic, tears spouting out of his eyes like broken faucets. “You wanted to frickle frack Fredfucker all this time, didn’t you??????” He then pulled a box with a ring inside out of his asshole (where he would keep his rings after he dies in a level) and threw it to the frosting-covered floor. “Why did i bring you here for dinner?! Why did I spend $42069 dollars on this stupid plastic costume jewlery ring?! Why did I waste 3 YEeRS with your bitch-ass?!?!?!?” Nobody knows, Sonic, nobody knows. So shut up you whiny bitch.  
He ran off at the speed of light despite his head injury, while Pukeachu slid off of Fred’s back due to how slimy it now was. Pikafuck fell to his nees, weeping as his true beloved disappeared into the distance.  
Sonic did not care. He ran and ran and ran and never looked back. He ran a few laps all around the pizzeria to get his feelings out before crash-landing into another robot. He fell on his big bouncy butt and looked up to find the extremely handsome Foxy, trying to assemble his own big bouncy butt back onto his body.  
“Yar!” exclaimed Foxyboy as he hid his exposed gears. “I’m gettin’ dressed, mind the merchandise!” He looked at Sonic’s weepy eyes and felt sad for a second as well.  
“You don’t get it! You just don’t get it!” soobbed Sonic. “What am I supposed to do with a broken heart?!” He kept crying in front of Foxy as he succeeded to get his butt back together.  
“It’s okey son,” he consoled the blue porcupine, patting him on the back even though his spikes punctured his hand a lil. “There are plenty o’ fish in the warehouse being all packaged up to be shipped to grocery stores and eaten.” Sonic didn’t get it but oh well.  
“Like, like you?” asked Sonic, looking up at him with eyes the brightness of diamonds.  
“Er, sure??” said Faxy with a smile. It was then that Sonic pulled Fucksy in for a passionate kiss of tears, clinging onto the dude he literally just met, expecting the Pikachu-shaped hole in his heart to be filled.  
Before Foxy knew what was going on, Sonic bent over and spread his gaping asshole, filled with so many gold rings that some spilled out onto the floor (he’s done some weird stuff ok?), shouting “Do me good robo daddy!!! Make me feel better than that stupid yellow rat ever could!!!”  
Fucker gave a wide smile. Luckily for him, he also had a robo peewee that he always kept handy. He unscrewed his hook hand to reveal a USB dickens inside. Attatching it to his nutsacek, he put his hands on Sonic’s big booty and inserted card A into his slot B. They did the diddly dang doodle passionately, with Foxy getting so pumped up that his USB dONGLE began spinning like an egg beater, making Sonic spin around too because it was inside his poopyhole. Sonic found it exciting because he was used to spin-dashing, and so both of them worked so hard they turned into a tornado of anthro lovemaking and began flying around.   
Tails saw the flying apparition and pulled out his camera to take pictures, but once Fucky and Slutnic finished they crashed right onto the floor of the big ass dining room of Freddy Fazzburr’s Pizza, and what Tails saw was very shocking.  
“Sonic?! What are you doing with that fox?!?!” Tails’s heart broke as much as Sonic’s did, for he was getting pounded like mochi by Foxy, and Foxy was meant for Tails, not Seanic. “Sonic whiy???? I thought we were friends?!?!”  
“Tails bby don’t worry,” said Sonic as he crawled over to him, gold rings continuing to leak out of his butt while Foxy looked on in confusion, as he didn’t know who this other fox was.  
“I see you’re getting a lil excited yourself,” he snickered, eyeing Tail’s rising rolling pin of a dingleberry. “How about we get FUNKY?” insinuating a threesome. Somewhere in the distance Cha Cha Slide played softly for no reason.


	10. The final hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: YAAAAYYYYY IT’S THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! Thanks so much for readign this story, i’m glad to see how it came out. Maybe I got some STUPID ANNOYING HATERS along the way but that doesn’t matter so now i’m done and I can continue buying explicit rap songs for my ipod using my mom’s credit card! Happy summer!

Just then, Pikachu ran into the dining room to see what the three of them were up to, and Freddy caught up not long after, panting like an old man who just ran a marathon he wasn’t very fit for. They both stood very shocked as Tails, Sonic, and Foxy begain their threesome, creating a chain of ass eating because that’s the first thing they thought of doing cuz they horny.  
Espio somehow walked in, sucking Bulbasaur’s face as he was carrying her and she was holding onto him as they touched tongues a whole lot. Even though Espio had a woman at home, it didn’t matter to him. What goes on at Freddy Fazbear’s stays in Freddy Fazbear’s (unless someone were to write about it ;) ).  
Vampire and Balloon Boy just came out of the bathroom and walked in on the scene, staring at everyone with their “”””””wands””’”””””” still hard from watching the cameras. But they didn’t need no cameras to see what was going on here. Also Jessie, James ran in holding nets to catch Pokemon and Eggman was standing in a corner crying about how fuckin longely he was.  
“Finally!” exclaimed Jessie with a grin like a big cat, with powdery cocaine covering her face and James’s face. “We found some Pokemon for you Eggdick!” But Eggman told her to shush so that no one knew he was crying pathetically.  
“Wow, so we’re havin’ a whole party now?” asked Foxy slyly. Everyone was interested in the party because they could see each other getting hotter by the minute, so hot that the dining room might have been a microwave and they were all popcorn kernels waiting to be popped.  
And you bet they were all ready to pop each other because everyone jumped right into the orgy pile. Freddy banged Pikachu from behind as Pikachu schloppled all over Sonic’s chili dog. Tails stuck his hand up Sonic’s ring filled ass and pulled out a bunch of rings, curious as to how they all got in there. Foxy was now doing Tails in his tails while Jessie and James made out on top of Espio’s uncurled tail for friction. It probably hurt him but he didn’t care because he inserted his dingaling into Bulbasuck’s vagina spot and rammed it like he was tring to insert paper into his printer. Vampire and Balloon Bitch finally took out their flesh wands and started sword fighting with it, and everytime they touched they got this feeling. Eggman was still in his lil corner, jacking it while pleasuring himself in the butt with his plastic aphrodisiac gun because he’s secretly a cuck.  
They all got so hot and sexy that they were about to spread their creamy ranch dressing but then DING DONG DING DONG it was 6 AM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Only Vampire took notice of this and said “YESSSSSAHAHAHAHAH I WIN! I WIN THE GAME AAAAAAAAA” as tears streamed down his face and We are the Champions played in the background. Freddy looked at him with disdain because he forgot he was the nightguard and he was supposed to kill him because that’s wat he does in the game. This probably all a ruse for him to survive. Man, Freddy thought, what a jerk.


End file.
